Santa Baby
by christmasinacup
Summary: Rick decides that it's never too late for a Christmas tree, so he breaks the "no presents" rule more than once - and so does Kate ;) One-shot. [written for the Festive Fic Exchange on tumblr!]


I wrote this little fic for confringo- on tumblr as part of the Festive Fic Exchange! I hope he likes it :) Sorry it's a bit short, but it seemed much longer in the word doc. Merry Christmas!

* * *

"Kate, isn't this exciting?"

Kate sighed and helped Rick steady the Douglas Fir Christmas tree in it's stand (borrowed from the Castle family Christmas box).

"Sure," she grunted, giving it one final push. She brushed her hands on her jeans.

"But Castle, it's Christmas day. Isn't it a little pointless to have a tree after the fact?"

"No," he said, with that boyish grin on his. He draped his arm around her shoulders. "We'll put some lights up, maybe a star…."

He grinned at her and she smiled. "It does smell good."

"Right? And I feel honored to help you buy for first tree in 12 years," Rick said. "Maybe next year, we'll get you your own lights and stand, but for now..." He grabbed a small box off of Kate's coffee table and presented it to her.

"Rick, we said no gifts…"

"Well, technically, I didn't buy it. It was mine."

She looked at him curiously, then opened the box. She grinned when she saw the ornament. It was a miniature version of Heat Wave, with the title in black glittery letters. She looked up at him.

"What – "

"It was a custom-made gift from Paula a few years back," Rick said with a smile. "But I don't need it, and I thought that it would look good on your tree. Remind you of the year that Christmas became magical again."

"And the person who made it magical?," Kate teased. She hung it on the tree, and then turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered, touching her nose to his. She captured his lips in a tender kiss and then slid her hand down his back to squeeze his butt. Rick let out a little mock gasp and retaliated, starting a tickle fight. They made their way to the couch and collapsed, both grabbing their stomachs, which hurt from laughter.

Rick pulled Kate into his lap and spooned her, placing kisses on her hair. She smiled to herself and enjoyed the peace for a moment. Her apartment smelled like pine needles and peppermint (from the candles on her kitchen table) and she was in the arms of the man she loved.

After a few minutes, Rick broke the silence.

"About the no gifts thing… I kinda broke the rule."

Kate laughed. "You've never been one to follow rules." She sat up and let him move, so he could reach his bag of Christmas decorations that he had put on the coffee table. He fished out a square box, about 1" x 1" and wrapped in Christmas paper. She grinned and ripped the paper off to find a plain white box. When she opened it, a smaller box sat inside. It was blue velvet, but not small enough to be a ring box. Kate held her breath and opened it.

"Oh, wow," she breathed, lifting a necklace out of the box. It was a silver chain with 2 charms hanging off of it: a diamond about the size of her thumbnail, and a small silver coffee cup of about the same size with a red heart in it.

"Rick, I love it!"

He smiled and took the necklace from her, fastening it around her neck. She laid down on top of him and kissed him passionately.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers. She laughed quietly and kissed him again, then sat up.

"Okay. I broke the rules too. I got you something."

Rick perked up, like a puppy dog. "What?"

She laughed. "Not so fast," she teased. "I have to go get it; it's hidden in my closet. Stay here."

He nodded and watched her go, a big smile on his face.

Kate closed her bedroom door behind her and felt a rush of excitement. She pulled a box out from under her bed and opened it, pulling away the tissue. She smiled to herself, and whispered, "He won't know what hit him."

A few minutes later, Kate crept out of her bedroom and down the hall. She had left the stereo remote on her dresser earlier in the day, so she grabbed it and clicked it on.

Rick heard music start to play and looked around in confusion. And then he realized what song it was.

"Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree for me, I've been an awful good girl…"

Kate came around the corner, singing in a soft, breathy voice. She was wearing a crimson slip, garters, and a Santa hat. It's safe to say Rick was breathless.

She stood in front of the couch and winked at him, singing the lyrics of a classic Christmas song that would never be the same again.

"…So hurry down the chimney tonight," Kate whispered as the song ended, straddling Rick and taking off her Santa hat, placing it on his head. He grinned.

"Merry Christmas," Kate whispered sexily, kissing his neck. He moaned.

"Indeed."

She grinned and their lips met in a playful, passionate kiss. They kissed until they ran out of air, and then Rick chuckled.

"Katherine Beckett, you are always full of surprises."


End file.
